


Bellatrix's Toys

by CelticKitten25



Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: It's the weekend and Hermione finds herself alone in Bellatrix's quarters when she finds some interesting items...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Bellatrix's Toys

Hermione walked along the corridor towards her girlfriend’s classroom. It was Bellatrix’s last class before the weekend while Hermione had the afternoon off. She had spent her time grading projects and papers, which put her in a good mood as her students were excelling at Transfiguration. She was able to get a quick tea break with McGonagall as well. She felt herself blush slightly as she remembered her vivid recounting of her holiday trip. It tickled her that the older woman was a glutton for gossip, but more importantly she was relieved with McGonagall’s support of their relationship. 

_ “It’s scary yet exciting when the two brightest witches of their ages come together” _ McGonagall had said with a smirk as she sipped her tea. 

When Hermione arrived at Bellatrix’s classroom, she slipped into the back quietly. She watched as her witch judged a duel between two witches, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. It seemed to be an entertaining duel as the classroom was crackling with excitement and tension. She even saw her girlfriend’s eyes twinkle with pride. She watched the two 7th years parry back and forth, grins on each other’s faces. It was a standstill, and Bellatrix called the duel a draw much to the disappointment of the class. 

“Well done, both of you. I haven’t seen a duel like that in ages.” Bellatrix shook the two witches’ hands. 

“I think it was the war…” Hermione piped up from her space in the back. Bellatrix turned with a grin at the sight of her lover. 

“Mmm...no I believe it was a certain 7th year and a professor but that would imply I saw it…” Bellatrix said as she referred to the duel between Hermione and herself. Hermione smirked as she remembered that class. 

“Class is about over, so why don’t you all gather up your things. You both, 10 points to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. It is hard to impress me but somehow you both did so.” Hermione lifted an eyebrow in surprise at the generous points her witch applied to an “enemy” house. The two witches embraced each other in celebration causing Hermione to realize that they were most likely a couple and have been practicing along the same lines in which Hermione and Bellatrix did back in the day. She smiled as she caught their eyes with a knowing nod, causing the two to blush and scamper off to claim their things. If the end of the match was anything to judge, celebrating would be a weekend-long event. 

As the students left the classroom, Hermione walked up to Bellatrix who was talking to the two witches and a few others. 

“Professor Black, a moment?” Bellatrix grinned and ushered Hermione away from the students. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now” Bellatrix murmured but settled for a grin. 

“I was hoping to walk you back to your quarters to do more than kiss,” Hermione whispered as she darted her eyes at the chattering students who were oblivious to their conversation. Bellatrix growled softly. She shoved something hard into Hermione’s hand. 

“Wait for me in my quarters. These two wonderful but completely clit-blocking witches approached me about re-starting the Hogwarts dueling club.” Bellatrix said as Hermione realized she had the key to Bellatrix’s private quarters. 

“That’s amazing! Maybe you can get Harry to come in once in a while and give them a show!” Hermione said sincerely. 

“I would rather duel with you and then  _ duel _ between the sheets afterwards” Bellatrix teased. Hermione let out a small whimper. 

“How long?” Hermione whispered. 

“Not too long. Maybe 20 minutes at most?” Bellatrix said as she worried her bottom lip. She was rather excited to be approached by the students to moderate the club but at the same time, she wanted her girlfriend more than anything at that moment. Hermione sighed and nodded once. She knew she couldn’t kiss Bellatrix but wanted the woman to know how badly she needed her. 

Hermione leaned into Bellatrix’s space with a trained eye on the students and whispered, “Hurry, you might catch me hammering away at my pussy in your bed…”

“You little tart…” Bellatrix blushed as she watched her girlfriend pocket the key and give a saucy wink. Bellatrix breathed deeply through her nose. 

“It’s only 20 minutes….Ms. White and Ms. Korscia with me.” Bellatrix barked. 

********************************************************************

Hermione quickly made her way to Bellatrix’s quarters and let herself into the room by the dungeon. She had been in Bellatrix’s room multiple times, but never alone. She relished in the familiar scent of the room and grinned naughtily as she decided to disrobe, casually throwing articles of clothing as a trail for Bellatrix to find. 

When she got to the bedroom, Hermione stopped suddenly and shook her head. The bed was unmade and it looked like a tornado whipped through the room. She loved the older witch but sometimes she was reminded of her year living in a tent with Harry and Ron who Hermione thought were two of the worst roommates...ever. Hermione shook her head and stared at the bed before shrugging to herself once she realized their activities would mess up the bed. With a quick start, Hermione jumped onto the large bed. 

Hermione sighed as she relaxed into the comfy bed, only to be poked in the thigh by something hard. Frowning, she fished whatever it was from underneath the covers. Barking with laughter she realized it was Bellatrix’s vibrator. 

“That saucy little minx can’t stop touching herself. Well, she will enjoy this as much as I will!” Hermione said to herself. She grabbed her wand and performed a quick cleansing spell on the bright green toy. Biting her lip, Hermione kneaded her breasts, remembering the harsh way Bellatrix took to them a few days into their trip. The woman had a serious dominant streak and Hermione  _ loved  _ it. 

She trailed a hand down to between her slick thighs, warmed up from the short exchange she had with Bellatrix. She fingered her clit, rubbing soft circles around it. She moaned as she squeezed a breast and inched her finger to go inside. 

“Oh fuck….” Hermione moaned. She didn’t care that she was talking to herself, she knew her witch would be returning shortly. She wanted the woman to hear her, to love her, to  _ fuck  _ her...to  _ own _ her. Her finger slid in smoothly, and she gasped at the feeling. The things she wanted Bellatrix to do to her flitted through her mind as she picked up the pace with her finger. She felt herself getting close, so she backed off. She grabbed the vibrator and ran it up and down her slit, gathering wetness on it. She was imagining Bellatrix with a strap on, taking her in various positions. With a strangled moan, she thrusted the toy into her pussy. 

“Oh, fuck...yes…” Hermione moaned as she pushed the toy in and out. The fullness of the toy was wonderful. 

“I just wish she would hurry the fuck back” Hermione growled to herself as she strained to hear if her witch had returned. Closing her eyes, she turned the vibration function on and moaned louder. 

“Oh FUCK, yes. Oh...fuck...Bella….” Hermione moaned as she started to fuck herself harder. 

“I’m not doing anything….but I can see you found my toy.” Hermione’s eyes opened as she spread her legs wider so the older witch could see everything. 

“Told...you...you’d find...me... _ fuck _ …” Hermione’s hand sped up. Bellatrix situated herself next to the moaning witch. 

“That’s it my beautiful witch. Come for me. Come for your witch.” Bellatrix said as she kissed Hermione fiercely. 

“Bellatrix!!!!!!!” Hermione groaned out as her orgasm ripped through her. She rocked against the toy as the aftershocks hit her, and eventually turned the toy off and put it to the side. She gathered the older witch in her arms and pulled her on top of her.    
  


“You took too long.” Hermione complained between kisses and bites along Bellatrix’s neck. 

“Those little clit-blockers wouldn’t leave.” Bellatrix said as she gasped from the strength of Hermione’s bites. 

“Speaking of clit blockers…” Hermione mumbled as she flipped Bellatrix onto her back. She nipped her way down the older witch’s body before hooking the long pale legs over her shoulders. 

“It’s a shame how quickly you lost your tan,” Hermione said as she bit at Bellatrix’s thigh. 

“Who cares about my...holy fuck!” Bellatrix yelped as she gripped Hermione’s head. The younger witch gave her no chance to adjust and was quickly propelling the older witch towards her climax. 

“Oh fuck....I must have been more worked up than...fuck...I thought” Bellatrix panted as Hermione’s tongue stroked her. Bellatrix stiffened as she came screaming Hermione’s into the air. Bellatrix flung her arm over her eyes as she panted her breath back to normal. 

Hermione grinned as she climbed up the older woman and pecked her on the cheek. 

“Hey you.” Hermione whispered after Bellatrix removed her arm and she saw her witch’s eyes. 

“Hey yourself.” Bellatrix smirked, “so you found my toy.” 

“So I did, you naughty little witch.” Hermione playfully said as she nipped Bellatrix’s neck.    
  


“A woman has needs. Really, I should petition McGonagall to have you move in into my quarters.” Bellatrix said. She brought Hermione’s face down into a slow kiss. 

“That would be wonderful,” Hermione whispered. Bellatrix gasped softly. 

“Really?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione gave a crooked smile.

“Yes, I can talk to her in the morning.” Hermione said as she watched Bellatrix’s smile grow. 

“I love you, Hermione,” Bellatrix whispered. She traced Hermione’s jawline when an idea struck her. She gave the witch a smirk. 

“Mmm, love...did you enjoy the toy?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione chuckled and nodded. 

“Yes, why?” Hermione asked. 

“I have another toy...would you like to try it?” Bellatrix asked as she leaned her head down to Hermione’s breast. 

“Oh yes….” Hermione said and groaned when Bellatrix sucked her nipple and let it go with a pop. 

“Hang on a sec…” Bellatrix said as she walked over to her closet. Hermione leaned her head in her hand as she watched Bellatrix fumbled with what looked like leather straps. Hermione bit her lip as she realized what Bellatrix was putting on. Suddenly, all her fantasies came rushing to the forefront of her mind. Bellatrix walked back stroking the black dildo strapped to her hips. 

“Are you up for this?” Bellatrix asked. 

“Fuck yes.” Hermione said as she spread her legs. Bellatrix grinned and picked up her bottle of lube. She slathered on a good layer and climbed over Hermione. 

“I have wanted to take you like this for a while now” Bellatrix whispered as she pulled Hermione’s legs around her waist. Hermione raked her nails down Bellatrix’s back, “Me too, love. Fuck me, Bella. Please” 

Bellatrix arched into Hermione’s nails. She grabbed a pillow from nearby and slid it under Hermione’s hips. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Bellatrix said huskily. Hermione nodded and pulled Bellatrix into a kiss. Bellatrix melted into the kiss as she lined the toy up with Hermione’s entrance. Pulling away from the kiss, she braced her hands on either side of Hermione and pushed her hips forward. 

“Oh...fuck...Bella!” Hermione moaned. She canted her hips forward, trying to get the toy in deeper. Bellatrix leaned her head against Hermione’s as she slowly filled the witch below her. 

“Like it?” Bellatrix said with a smirk as she felt Hermione’s nails draw down her back again. 

“I fucking  _ love _ it, please...move faster.” Hermione gasped as she felt Bellatrix’s hip pick up pace. Hermione’s pleas and moans spurred Bellatrix on. She pushed herself up on her hands, her biceps tensed as she moved her hips faster. Hermione grabbed onto Bellatrix’s arms as her mouth opened in a wordless plea. 

“That’s it my love, don’t hold back” Bellatrix said. She pushed herself as she grabbed Hermione behind her knees. 

“Oh fuck! OH FUCK!” Hermione sobbed as she pulled at her own hair in pure pleasure from the new angle. Bellatrix panted as she watched the younger witch lose control. 

“Goddess, you’re beautiful” Bellatrix said in wonder, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face so she could see Hermione better. Hermione’s face was twisted in such a way that Bellatrix knew the witch was about to climax. 

“BELLATRIX!” Hermione screamed as she arched her back. She blindly reached for the older witch, desperate to kiss her. They two laid, entwined panting and kissing as Hermione recovered. When Bellatrix felt Hermione’s breath even out, she slowly lifted herself up and pulled the dildo out of Hermione.

After she put the strap on off to the side, she laid next to Hermione and sighed contentedly. 

“I love you Bella” Hermione hummed softly as she curled into Bellatrix’s side. 

“I love you too, dove, I love you to the moon and back.” Bellatrix promised with a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. 

“I’m just going to close my eyes, then we can talk about petitioning McGonagall.” Hermione said before drifting off in a light sleep. Bellatrix grinned to herself as she pulled Hermione closer. 

“I can’t wait to live with you.” Bellatrix whispered and followed Hermione in sleep. 


End file.
